A Different Tradition
by perfectlyflawedx
Summary: Ianto convinces Jack to help decorate his Christmas tree...


A/N I decided to take a break from angst for xmas...and this is what happened :)

Happy Xmas people! x

* * *

Gwen typed the final word of her report, sent it to print and then shut down her computer with a sigh. It was the 19th of December and she'd barely even _started _preparing for Christmas. Rhys' mum was due for a visit, sadly. They thought they'd escaped them this year after Rhys' parents planned to go away for Christmas, but then his dad had come down with the flu the day they were meant to leave and they'd had to cancel everything.

Unfortunately for Gwen and Rhys, that meant they were spending half of Christmas at their apartment.

She picked up the report and headed up to Jack's office, checking her phone on the way. Half six already, thank god Jack had given them the following day off. She was heading straight to the high street of course. Well, not before spending half the morning in bed with Rhys to make up for all the lost time...

Ianto was already in Jack's office, leaning against the desk facing Jack with a little half smile on his lips. Jack was gazing right back at him, one hand placed on Ianto's thigh and...was that a pout? _Jesus. _

She cleared her throat awkwardly and Ianto jumped around to face her, looking startled. Jack just gave her a smug grin and leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms out above his head.

"I can't leave you two alone for five minutes, can I?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Hey, we've all had to suffer from sex withdrawal this week you know"

Ianto scoffed and Gwen rolled her eyes. "I have those reports Jack," she said, organising the papers into a neat pile and placing them on Jack's desk. "If that's everything I reckon I'm gonna escape and leave you two to do...whatever it is you do," she held up a hand to stop Jack interrupting "_which_ I definitely don't need to know about right now thank you"

Jack smirked "I suppose you've got similar plans for tonight then?"

Gwen sighed and shook her head as she slipped her arms through the sleeves of her coat. "Not all of us have a one track mind like you, Jack Harkness"

It was Ianto's turn to smirk as Gwen turned to leave, stopping once at the door to wave them both goodbye. As soon as she was out of sight Jack turned back to Ianto, grabbed him by the tie and pulled him between his spread legs, a gleam in his eye that Ianto knew only too well.

"Something I can help you with?" Ianto asked coolly, carefully dodging Jack's attempts to grope him. He prided himself on being a tease, though Jack was certainly not deterred by this and he suddenly found the room a few degrees hotter than it had been.

Jack peered up at him through long lashes, a small smile playing on his lips. "I'm sorry, is there somewhere you have to be?"

"Well, it _is _technically my day off"

"Your day off starts tomorrow," Jack hooked a finger under Ianto's belt buckle and tugged him forwards "tonight you're doing overtime"

"And what if I already have plans for tonight?"

Jack stood up and wrapped an arm around Ianto's waist, his lips finding their way to Ianto's neck "Change them..."

Ianto quirked an eyebrow "Maybe you should hear what my plans are first"

That caught Jack's attention. He leaned back from his assault on Ianto's neck and shot him a questioning look "Go on..."

"Well," Ianto began, fiddling with one of Jack's braces as he spoke "I was thinking of decorating my Christmas tree..."

Jack's face fell instantly and Ianto had to bite his lip to stop himself laughing as he continued "I thought maybe you could come and help me?"

"Is that a euphemism?"

Ianto sighed "No, Jack, I actually was going to decorate my tree"

Jack frowned "No I mean, not that I wouldn't like to uh...help you with that it's just, well you know, it's been a while and I thought tonight we might—" he stopped talking as he noticed Ianto was smirking at him, looking slightly guilty.

"...What?"

"I'm sorry; I should probably explain the rules to you first..."

Jack tilted his head to the side "Oh...kay?"

"Yes. You see," Ianto smiled and pulled Jack closer by his braces "I have a slightly more," he paused to find the correct word ".._unique_ way of decorating my Christmas tree..."

That piqued Jack's interest again "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Ianto continued, one finger slowly trailing down Jack's chest. "You see, I always find the task so much more..._fulfilling _when I'm wearing, well, as few clothes as possible"

Jack's face split into a grin but before he could make another move Ianto took a step away and put his hands on his hips.

"The rules..."

The grin morphed into a pout "You and your rules, can't we just skip to the sex?"

"No we cannot, if we always had it your way we'd just skip to the sex every time and nothing would ever get done. Remember naked laundry day?"

Jack wet his lips and waggled his eyebrows. "How could I forget? Isn't that the time we did that thing over the washing machine with the—"

"Yes, Jack. We had to retcon three old ladies and a small child if I remember rightly..."

"I don't see why—"

"_Anyway_," Ianto cut in sharply "back to the rules"

Jack sighed dramatically and crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to look important. "Fine, what are the rules?"

Ianto bit his lip but couldn't help the amused grin that spread across his face "There's only one rule that you need to remember..."

"And that is?"

"You're not allowed to use your hands..."


End file.
